crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Rebound
Crash Bandicoot: Rebound is a fanmade idea for a PS4 game based on the classic era of Crash; but with new elements, aspects and ideas added in but keeping to a traditional platform feeling. It draws a bit of inspiration also from the Donkey Kong Country series by Nintendo. Plot Crash is chilling on N. Sanity Island's tropical beaches when he hears a booming rumble deep from the jungle. Curious, the mischevious marsupial finds out that Cortex is up to his typical debauchery with a new 'Buzzblade' mecha using it to destroy the rainforests so he can set up a mutant training camp. Being thrown away into the depths of the deep jungle, Crash must hurry before Cortex clear-cuts his way through his home paradise for his own devious desires. Characters Crash Bandicoot: The wonder down under himself. With sleek orange fur and bushy brows, this trouser-wearing trickster is spinning his way through any danger to foil Dr. Cortex's plans. Coco Bandicoot: Although a minor role in this game, she does have two levels where playable. She's trying to build a 'robo-bandicoot' companion in this game to help serve and seek out information from the mad doctors. Dr. Neo Cortex: The big bad with the big head. With his castle in ruins, the loopy scientist has turned his techie skills in hopes of building a training camp for his squadron of super-enhanced baddies. Everything goes over his head as well, literally. Nina Cortex: Cortex's neice; a villainess in training. Her mechanical arms allow her to grip and navigate even the tallest of trees. Aku Aku: The spirit of an ancient shaman in a tiki mask. He guides Crash with basic information, as well as can protect them temporarily from enemy attacks. Polar: A polar bear cub who drifted below the Equator. Polar acts as both a loyal pet and steadfast mount to Crash in some ice levels. Twister: A Tasmanian devil pup who acts like a guard dog; he is found by Crash in a canyon/cliffside level and his ability is to roughen and take down any baddies even on the most dangerous of routes. Unlike Polar, he can't be ridden but follows Crash around quickly. Ripper Roo: A loony blue kangaroo in a straight-jacket. He's quite paranoid of everything. Ton-Ton Tusks: A mutated African bush elephant who is one of Cortex's more recent minions. He wears bone shackles, a leaf crest and has a pick through his trunk much like a witch doctor, using psychic and voodoo attacks in his boss battle. Dingodile: The outcome of splicing both a dingo and a saltwater crocodile, this pyrotechnic mercenary makes his lair in the lower depths of the Earth's core. He likes things toasted, especially by his flamethrower. Slink: A mutated adder. This double-armed snake loves explosives, and his wrecked-up jeep. He's quite as nuts but nowhere on Ripper's level. Furosty the Fierce: A giant seal, and one of the more natural of animals encountered as a boss. He swims and flips around his ice rink of destruction, sending chilly winds and gusts of ice at Crash; even in the form of spiky snowballs. Enemies Crabs: Not soft-shelled, but quite as 'snippy'. Encountered on the beaches near the jungle. Skunks: Musky mustelids who like to prowl around their turf. Watch out for the tail whack or their bite. Cobras: These blue, slick snakes hide in holes and jars ready to lunge. Loves the damp, darkness of tombs. Bats: Small and furry mammals with fleshy wings. Always shrilling and shrieking, travelling as a flock. They also aren't actually enemies, but moreso a hazard that can be spun away. Bandicoot-Eating Plants: A mouth full of sharp teeth and a hunger for hairy creatures. They also tend to drool a bit. Chameleons: A lazy-looking lizard with horns on its head. Can blend into their surroundings if provoked. Hippos: Not enemies but dangerous on water-based levels, they'll sink into the lagoon if stood on too long. Snappers: Hungry little fish that like to bound around, can be defeated with a simple spin attack. Tyrantulas: Huge, hairy spiders with drooly mandibles. They may not be dangling from webs but with those arms they'll stop at nothing to let someone pass by. Also found clinging upon tree-based levels. Tribesfolk: The locals of N. Sanity Island, with shields and spears they're ready for hunting down any rascally bandicoot. Possums: Small, big-eyed cuties with whip-like tails. Only active at night and much like the skunks scurry around. Koalas: These hairy 'bears' cling to branches and throw explosive fruits like grenades. If they run out of ammo, they'll jump at you for sure. Flobbits: Bullfrogs found in swamp and water levels. Their sticky tongues are easily effective to hit when stuck to a rock or structure. Crocodile: A single saltwater crocodile chases Crash through a bayou before it tires itself out. It also loves the taste of frogs. Seals: Wandering enemies in ice levels, their bark is worse than their bite. Penguins: A spinning-based enemy who loves the chilly climate. Their designs are based on Rockhopper penguins. Orcas: A hazard upon icy waters, can cause damage by jumping ahead. Some of these whales also have spouting geysers which can help reach higher areas. Night Crawlers: Huge caterpillar-like insects with spines. Can't be defeated but when rolled up in their ball state, be sure to break thorns and roots in your surroundings to uncover secrets. Growwls: A wild dog-like canine based on a dingo, but with the features of a jackal. Chases Crash around as if he was a big living chew toy. Also nocturnal. Spin Blades: Robotic enemies that fire buzzsaws along trails, hoping to buzzcut through Crash's fur. Sky Drones: Flying robots with rocket boosters. Can be used by bouncing across swift heights. Skinks: Giant cave-dwelling lizards with slimy blue tongues. The light of a firefly will keep them away. Scorchpions: Firey scorpions who behave much like the crabs, except with more sting than pinch. Beavers: Found in the swampy wrecks of Cortex's castle, despite their cuteness they can cause a lot of destruction with their massive bite. Polar Bear: A colossal icy carnivore riding a sheet of ice during an avalaunche. Wants to snack upon Crash and his cub pal Polar. Lab Goonies: Cortex's personal army of androids. They have many jobs throughout the islands, from mixing elixirs to trapping the smaller, innocent animals. World 1 - N. Sanity Jungle *1-1: Tree Top Tremble *Items: Gem (Clear), Crystal *Enemies/Hazards: Spin Blades, Sky Drones, Koalas, Cobras, Skunks, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Brambles, Falling Branches *Theme: A giant canopy amongst the trees being torn apart by the ripping saws. * *1-2: Offshore Deplore *Items: Gems (Red and Pink) *Enemies/Hazards: Crabs, Skunks, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Swinging Pillars, Spiked Pits, Snappers *Theme: Starts off as a beach and fades deep a bit into the jungle, then ends in a swampy ruins. * *1-3: Watery Grave *Items: Gem (Blue), Crystal *Enemies/Hazards: Crabs, Snappers, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Cobras, Bats, Hippos, Sinking Ruins, Stalactites *Theme: Swamp that vacates into a flooded cavern. Outside the caves are the elements of ruins, such as pillars and ledges. * *1-4: Crocodile Versatile *Items: Gems (Green and Purple) *Enemies/Hazards: Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Snappers, Swinging Pillars, Flobbits, Crocodile *Theme: Starts off as a flowing river full of dangerous creatures, but then turns into a chase sequence. * *1-5: Dusk Until Dawn *Items: Gem (Yellow) *Enemies/Hazards: Skunks, Koalas, Bats, Chameleons, Possums, Sky Drones, Spiked Pits, Brambles, Rolling Stones *Theme: A level that changes from night to day, a sidescoller-based level as well. Watch out for your surroundings when the moon rises. * *1-6: A Bit Irrelephant...(Boss) *Items: None *Enemies/Hazards: Ton-Ton Tusks, Durian Fruits, Brambles (surrounding the walls of the stage) World 2 - Marsupial Mesa *1-1: The Shifty Village *Items: Gem (Blue) *Enemies/Hazards: Tribesfolk, Koalas, Chameleons, Swinging Pillars, Spiked Pits, Rope Snares *Theme: A tribal village upon rocky steeps and platforms, there's also a forest section with eucalyptus trees and a tree fortress. * *1-2: Full Moon Lagoon *Items: Gem (Yellow), Crystal * Enemies/Hazards: Crabs, Snappers, Bats, Flobbits, Hippos, Growwls, Flash Floods, Sinking Pillars *Theme: A murky lagoon flowing with rapid water, surrounded by cliffs and huge rock formations. A few sections are based on traditional platforming while avoiding enemies. *1-3: Syrupy Sanctum *Items: Gems (Pink and Purple) *Enemies/Hazards: Chameleons, Tyrantulas, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Sky Drones, Skinks, Syrup Globs, Falling Trees *Theme: The lower depths of a rooted-out cave overgrown by plants, as well as large sap trees and formations of syrupy resin. The area towards the near end is based on a tropical forest. * *1-4: Twisted Turbine Trunks *Items: Gem (Red), Crystal *Enemies/Hazards: Bats, Koalas, Possums, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Rotating Propellers, Oil Drums, Exploding Canisters *Theme: A treetop canopy with the wrecked infastructures of intact planes and aircrafts (except for their propellers and motors). * *1-5: Stone Steppes *Items: Gem (Green) *Enemies/Hazards: Tribesfolk, Growwls, Bandicoot-Eating Plants, Skinks, Sinking Pillars, Swinging Pillars, Spiked Pits, Boulders, Rockslides *Theme: The side of some cliffs above high ground, structures of wood and scaffolding are held up for enemies, as well as a slide-like formation for large rocks to roll through. Also contains some aspects from the tribal village. * *1-6: Slink's Stronghold (Boss) *Items: None *Enemies/Hazards: Slink, Oil Drums, Explosives, Falling Rocks World 3 - Shivering Shores *1-1: Wintry Woods *Items: Gems (Green and Purple) Enemies/Hazards: Seals, Penguins, Spin Blades, Sky Drones, Ice Stalactites, Snowballs, Icy Water *Theme: A frozen forest with few trees and lots of steep hills. There's barriers of water that is chilly to the touch, where even some of the polar enemies can swim across.